


Solid Ground

by Synekdokee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Detective AU, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, still powered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ikeracity's belated birthday. Wuw u peanut <3 </p><p>Thank u for Kage-butt for the last-minute beta :')</p>
    </blockquote>





	Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> For Ikeracity's belated birthday. Wuw u peanut <3 
> 
> Thank u for Kage-butt for the last-minute beta :')

The situation was already over when something snapped in Erik.

He grabbed Charles by the arm, radiating frustration and tendrils of fear that sparked guilt in Charles.

Charles let Erik drag him in the alley behind the crime scene and pin him into a wall.

“I’m fine, Erik,” Charles huffed, projecting calmness at his partner. He could feel his badge vibrating on his belt. He touched Erik’s arm carefully.

”I’m fine,” he repeated gently, tilting his head to look Erik in the eye. Erik stared at him hard, brow furrowed.

“That was extremely stupid what you did there,” he growled. He was still touching Charles, one hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder to keep him pressed against the wall.

Charles sighed.

“It worked, didn’t it? I know you don’t like it when I get too empathetic, but I can’t deal with situations with the same aggression you do. That’s why we make such a good team,” he added, smiling softly.

“It’s not funny,” Erik snapped. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. “You can’t just… talk people out of shooting you, Charles. You can’t put yourself in danger like that, and you can’t make me watch it.”

“It worked, though.”

“Goddamnit, Charles!” Erik slammed his palm into the brick wall, voice cracking. “You keep doing this to me and it’s not _fair_. You keep telling me you don’t need me to protect you constantly, but you go and put yourself in situations like this.” He raised his hand to shake his suppressor cuff in front of Charles’s eyes.

“I can’t keep you safe if you piss off the wrong guy,” he said quietly. “And neither can you.” He curled his fingers gently around the cuff on Charles’s wrist.

Charles turned his hand until Erik’s fingers were tangled with his.

“I had it under control,” he said quietly. “I know my limits, Erik, even with a suppressor. I know when to stop. I know you don’t believe me, I know you only see a threat and act accordingly and it’s made you a good cop, but…”

“I know,” Erik said hoarsely. “You keep telling me to worry less, but I can’t. Not when it’s you.”

“I need you to trust me more,” Charles said, playing with Erik’s fingers gently. “You promised me this wouldn’t be a problem between us, but if you’re going to have a break-down every time I do anything remotely risky-“

“You endangered yourself on purpose,” Erik shouted, tugging his hand free and turning away from Charles, shoulders tight.

They stood quietly, Erik giving off waves of anxiety and the suffocating sense of trying to calm himself down. Charles sighed and stepped up to him, draping himself against Erik’s back, wrapping his arms around his trim waist.

“You think I’m too soft to defend myself,” Charles muttered into Erik’s shoulder. “That I would choose what is morally fair over what’s best for my own survival.”

He pulled back lightly, tugging Erik around to face him.

“I’m not looking to martyr myself. When push comes to shove, I’ll do what it takes. Just like you.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Erik’s mouth, pulling back to nuzzle at his stubbled cheek.

Erik sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Charles, his palm warm against the small of his back. He turned and walked Charles backwards against the brick wall, his intent hitting Charles like an anvil.

“Christ,” Charles breathed. “Erik, not here, they’re looking for us-“

“So tell them to stop,” Erik growled, pressing his mouth into the curve of Charles’s neck, using one hand to tug his collar open.

Charles hesitated, but Erik was crowding him into the wall, thigh sliding between Charles’s.

Concentrating, Charles sent a suggestion to their colleagues - _they’re already on their way back to the precinct,_ sighing with relief when he felt their concern fade away.

Tugging Erik back by his hair, Charles pulled him into a kiss, tongue slipping against Erik’s lip and inside his mouth as Erik tugged them flush against each other.

The wall was firm and rough against Charles’s back, a contrast to Erik’s hands as they gently grasped his face, caressing his jaw while Erik kissed him.

Finally Erik pulled back, resting his forehead against Charles’s. “Turn around,” he murmured, thumbs stroking Charles’s cheeks carefully.

Charles breathed deep, closing his eyes and turning around, bracing himself against the one hand cushioning his forehead against the stone.

Erik pressed himself against Charles, mouth against the nape of his neck.

“Let me have this,” he said quietly, lips brushing against Charles’s skin. “So I know you’re alright.”

Charles swallowed and nodded, and pressed his hips back into Erik, feeling his erection hard against his ass.

Charles reached out for Erik’s mind, carding through his surface feelings as Erik undid Charles’s belt and fly, tugging his trousers down just beneath his buttocks.

Charles could read Erik’s anticipation and arousal, along with the burning fondness, and the still lingering remains of fear and anger.

Soothingly, Charles wrapped his awareness around Erik like a blanket, drawing him in even while Erik pulled Charles closer. Charles heard Erik spit, felt him stroke his own cock, and then there were hands tugging at his hips as Erik pushed his hardening cock between Charles’s thighs, the slide slicked with saliva.

Charles took Erik’s hand where it was curled tight around his hip and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He clenched his thighs, gasping at the sensation of Erik’s cock sliding between them, the head nudging at Charles’s balls teasingly.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Erik breathed, nuzzling at the nape of Charles’s neck. Charles gave out a moan and dipped his head back, mouthing at the stubbled skin of Erik’s cheek. He relaxed against Erik, keeping his legs closed while Erik slid between them, his precome slicking the soft skin of Charles’s thighs.

Charles reached out to Erik, skimming the surface of his mind and getting tangled in the tendrils of want. He sank into it, into Erik, sending out thoughts of fondness and security, a reassurance of his safety even in the face of Erik’s fears.

It was quick and heated, Erik moving his hand to Charles’s cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts, fucking between Charles’s legs. One strong arm wrapped around Charles’s waist, tugging him closer until he felt like Erik might never let go. He felt Erik’s hips flush against his ass, the languid thrusts sparking Charles’s own lust.

They were both too keyed up and desperate for it to last long. Erik buried his face into the crook of Charles’s neck, hips jerking and hand unsteady on Charles’s cock. Charles grunted, leaning into Erik, and whispered encouragements to Erik with his mind. Erik tensed up, his  arm around Charles going tight as he thrust hard against him, a low moan spilling from him.

Charles felt the slickness spread between his thighs, Erik’s cock slipping between his skin easily as Erik came down from his orgasm. He was still caressing Charles gently, stroking him more firmly as he gained his breath. Charles groaned, clutching hard at Erik’s wrist, his orgasm sparking at the base of his spine until he was coming hard, spilling over Erik’s fingers, slumping against him.

Erik held him for a while, his breaths hot puffs against Charles’s damp skin. Charles could sense the agitation still in Erik, choosing to ignore it. Eventually they recovered enough to clean each other up and redress themselves. Charles turned around in Erik’s arms, kissing him on the lips briefly before pulling his trousers up and doing his belt, helping Erik with his own.

Erik grabbed his hands gently. “Hey,” he said quietly. Charles looked up at him, smiling gently.

“I do trust you,” Erik said haltingly. “To do your job, I mean.”

Charles huffed out a laugh. “I know that. I also know you have a protective streak.” He wrapped his fingers around Erik’s suppression bracelet. “We’ll be fine,” he said. Erik nodded, jaw tense. Charles didn’t need to read his mind to know he was holding back on saying something he’d regret sooner or later.

“Let’s go home,” Charles said, tugging at Erik’s wrist gently.

“We have paperwork.”

“I’ll call Emma. She’ll understand. After what just happened there.”

Erik nodded, looking a little relieved. Charles lead him out of the alley and to the car, letting Erik buckle him in with a flick of his hand before putting the car in gear.

Erik was staring out of the window, radiating nervousness, a residue of fright. Charles couldn’t help but feel guilty, even though he knew Erik would have to come to terms with the risks they took in their job.

“I suppose,” Erik said quietly, still avoiding Charles’s eye. “If it had been anyone else, I would’ve found it pretty bad-ass.”

Charles stared at him, surprised. Erik shot him a look from the corner of his eye, and Charles burst out laughing.

“You’re a pig-headed fool, Erik Lehnsherr,” Charles grinned, reaching over the gearshift to touch Erik’s knee.

“I know,” Erik murmured, and covered Charles’s hand with his own.

 


End file.
